Ástralic
Ástralic (New Australian English or just Australian) is a conlang made by ParaStar6 for his story Miðsumrynáhtydrém (translated as A Midsummer Night's Dream). It is the language spoken only in Australia in the 23rd Century. Overview Alphabet There are 35 letters in the Ástralic alphabet (accented vowels count as separate letters). The language's alphabet is notorious for bringing back the letters "Ð" and "Þ" and introducing the letter "Ŋ" into the English speaking language group. The names of the letters are indeclinable. Grammar being made Unlike its modern ancestor, the grammar for Ástralic is very complex. Pronouns, Nouns and Adjectives have seven genders: *Male *Female *Neuter *Masculine *Feminine *Object *Abstract They also have six cases: *Nominative *Accusative *Dative *Genitive *Vocative *Instrumental Verbs and Adverbs have three tenses: *Past *Present *Future They also conjugate into: *First Person *Second Person *Third Person M (Male/Masculine) *Third Person F (Female/Feminine) *Third Person N (Neuter/Object/Abstract) There are also: *Past, Present and Future Participles *Imperative Singular and Plural *Infinitive but these only conjugate the verb and not the adverb. Pronoun Declension First and Second Persons Third Persons being made Noun and Adjective Declension To make up for having so many cases and genders, both the noun and adjective declensions are the same. This means that it is up to context to decide which word is the noun and which is the adjective, but the adjectives usually precede the nouns unless for poetic purposes. The comparative and superlative forms of adjectives are formed by adding "er" and "est" before declining the word. The regular declensions are in the table below (plurals are in brackets). To help you remember them: * Male and Masculine use the same letter, Male uses the accent. Same for Female/Feminine and Neuter/Object. * Dative always ends with "m", Genitive with "z", and Vocative with "ó". * Vocative always ends with "ó" * Dative is Accusative with "m" after it, Genitive is Nominative with "z" after it, and Instrumental is Accusative with an "n" before it. * Plural "r" comes before Dative "m", Genitive "z" and Instrumental "ó". The definite and indefinite articles both decline as above, except in the Nominative Abstract which ends with "y". Verb and Adverb Conjugation As the noun and adjective declensions are the same, the verb and adverb conjugations are similar. The regular conjugations are in the table below (adverbs are in square brackets). Adverbs also decline to agree with their adjective. Basically you just replace the "lé" with "lj" and add the declension. This doesn't always work, so here's another table: Example being created The following is the epilogue Puck gives at the end of A Midsummer Night's Dream translated completely into Ástralic. Ef veð scadóró havim ábfendað, - If we shadows have offended. Þinkðeð but þisy, ad ál is mendað, - Think but this and all is mended, Það þeð havið but slómbrað hír - That you have but slumbered here Hwíl þésyr visjónyr appárda, - While these visions did appear Ad þis wék ad ídel þím, - And this weak and idle theme, Ná mér jíldiŋ but y drém. - No more yielding but a dream. Gentilró, répréhendeð nát; - Gentles, do not reprehend; Ef þeð perdonið, veð mendlum, - If you pardon, we will mend, Ad, ás éh em í honestí pukí, - And as I am an honest puck, Ef veð havim unýrnaðy luky - If we have unearned luck Nú exkapul þem serpentéz túŋem; - Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue; Veð úpmendlum ér loŋljum. - We will make amends ere long. Els þá puká í lýharí kálið, - Else the puck a liar call, Só, góðynáhty untó úsm álérm; - So, good night unto you all; Givðeð mé úrer hander, ef veð ýrm béjul frýndér, - Give me your hands, if we be friends, Ad Robiní réjúpmendluc. - And Robin shall restore amends. The Universal Declaration of Human Rights Article 1: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Álér húmanbéjiŋér ýr born frér ad ékwálér in dignitiny ad réhtnyr. Þér ýr endówað wið résonym ad konscénsym ad skuda akty tówárds unérm ynáðrérm in ny spiritny áb bróðréhódyz. Word List English-Australian being created Word List Australian-English being created Nouns are written in the Nominative form. Adjectives are written in the Nominative Abstract form, as the declension has no ending. Verbs are written in the Infinitive form. In the old/modern saying: "But wáhteð; þy's mor!" A being created # ad - and # appáry - to appear Á being created # ábfendy - to offend # ál - adj: all; - n. ABS: all of it, all # ás - as, since, because B being created # béjy - to be # but - but C being created # c''' - D being created # '''d - E being created # e''' - É being created # '''é - Þ being created # þy - art. ABS: the # þ''' - Y being created # '''y - art. ABS: a, some Category:Languages